


Contrary to Military Tradition

by LadyLustful



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Gen, Humor, crack and gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Chegwidden catches Jennifer doing something as alarming as it is ultimately harmless.
Kudos: 3





	Contrary to Military Tradition

Admiral Chegwidden couldn't believe it. Yet here it was, in front of his own eyes, his own personal assistant going directly against every navy, nay, military tradition and unwritten code, in the very JAG headquarters kitchenette. He decided such an alarming occurence needed to be adressed immediately.

\- Are you... putting whipped cream and sprinkles in your coffee Coates?  
  
\- Um sir yes to the first, no to the second, these aren't sprinkles, they are chocolate-dipped mini-marshmallows. A girl has to have her indulgences. Don't worry, yours is cream, sugar, sprinkle, and marshmallow-free as usual. Unless you want to try something different?

\- No thank you, I will stay with having my coffee and dessert separately.


End file.
